lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Super Saiyan 4
Dark Super Saiyan 4 is a level that no Dark Saiyan has ever acomplished. This transformation is known only through stone stablets that were found on Dark Vegeta before it was blown up. The images on the stone tablet showed a man changing into a giant Oozaru and then back into a man with extordinary power. It is said that if a Dark Saiyan would to achieve this power then be no limit to their power. It was also stated that not everyone would be able to achieve this form and that says the only Dark Saiyans capable of this form are predetemined by the gods at birth 'Overview' And so, as it has been written on the Stone Tablets concerning the fate of the Saiyan children of darkness, let it be known that one day there shall be a warrior that far transends the rest of your race. This worthy warrior will not be like one of you, he will be different, selected by the Divines themselves, as a instrument for their Justice. First Saiyan warrior, then mighty Oozaru then Saiyan warrior, however different then ever seen before. A Dark Saiyan strong enough to change the planet's nature without raising a finger. . . all hail the future coming Dark warrior!- Stone Tablet from Dark Vegeta 'Appearance' The Dark Super Saiyan 4 transformation is far different then the first three transformations. This is the first Dark Super Saiyan transformation that turns the typical Dark Super Saiyan silver hair red. However the red hair is accompanied with golden highlights. Another first change for this transformation is the eyes. Instead of the typical platnium blonde change that comes with Dark Super Saiyan transformations, the eyes turn blue. Black fur covers the body and the tail goes black with silver Saiyan tribal markings lining it. Dark Super Saiyan 4's bio electicty is enough to disrupte the weather pattern for a month straight due to just one transformation. The Dark Super Saiyan 4's Ki is like a typhoon when transformation is first sucessful. Winds of 90 mph accompany the transformation. The Saiyan's hair goes all the way to midway down the back. 'Personality' ' '''The Dark Super Saiyan 4 transformation is a mixture of all previous personnality traits by the three previous Super Saiyan Transformations. On one hand, The Dark Super Saiyan 4 is a cold and calculating tactician, not rushing into anything, preferring to hang back and end the battle when he feels ready to end it. On the other hand, Dark Super Saiyan 4 is a ruthless fighting machine, doing hwat is needed to utterly break his opponent. The Dark Super Saiyan also develops a bit of a sadistic side, enjoying hurting his opponents and even enjoys getting hurt himself. However this side of the Dark Super Saiyan is very rarely seen and only comes out if even a Dark Super Saiyan 4 is not enough to win the battle 'Usage of Power''' Dark Super Saiyan 4 is a 120x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 3, a 250x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 2, a 380x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 1 and a 510x power boost from base form. In order to achieve this form, A Dark Super Saiyan 3 must transform into the Oozaru during the New moon only, it will not work otherwise. The Dark Super Saiyan 3 will immediatly transform into the Dark Super Saiyan Oozaru, despite this being impoosible after Dark Super Saiyan 1. The Dark Super Saiyan Oozaru will look no different but will behave the opposite. The Saiyan will have zero control, zero conscience as the Oozaru will destory everything it sees. The Saiyan has 15 minutes at the most to regain control of the Oozaru. If not sucessful, the Saiyan will cease to exist and will become the Oozaru for good. However, if sucessful, The Saiyan's Oozaru form will burn away and the Dark Super Saiyan 4 form will take its place. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Transformations Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques Category:Lonely Pages